


Nærast er du når du er borte

by Inkognitoforfatterne



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: JOI - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skandi Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognitoforfatterne/pseuds/Inkognitoforfatterne
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	Nærast er du når du er borte

Jeg tar meg selv i å rope inn i leiligheten, selv om jeg vet den er tom. Har vært tom i mange dager. Jeg har ikke sett Even siden før han dro til Køben for elleve dager siden. En tur jeg har forbannet i ni dager, da han kom hjem og måtte rett i karantene. Hos foreldrene, for om han blir syk må jeg i karantene og det går ikke. Ikke når halvparten av de ansatte på avdelingen allerede er i karantene, og vi som er igjen holder ting sammen med binders og strikk. 

Vi prater sammen hver dag, selvsagt, men det er ikke det samme. Det er ikke lett å ha lange og personlige samtaler med en som sitter gjemt på gutterommet og snakker med lav stemme for at foreldrene ikke skal høre oss. Det er ikke første gang jeg forbanner de tynne veggene i den leiligheten, og akkurat nå gjør de ikke en drit situasjon noe bedre. Jeg ville gjort alt jeg kunne for å ha han her, sammen med meg. Elleve dager er for lenge å sove uten kjæresten sin, for lenge å ikke ha sex. 

For uten sex er jeg som en trykkoker som har stått på for lenge, og det merkes på både humør og søvn, en ond spiral jeg ikke klarer å komme meg ut av på egenhånd. 

Jeg slenger en grandis i ovnen mens jeg løper igjennom dusjen, må få av meg dagens stress. Pizzaen er passe småsvidd når jeg kommer ut på kjøkkenet, kledd i Evens klær. Myke, behagelige, og hvis jeg anstrenger meg, med et hint av hans lukt. 

Maten blir spist mens jeg sløver på sofaen med PC-en på fanget, pløyer meg gjennom dagens nettaviser, sjekker nyheter om dusteviruset som har truffet land og arbeidsplass. Det er ikke så mye nytt, egentlig. Fortsatt forbudt å dra på hytta, skolene fortsatt stengt og Listhaug feirer at Krekar er sendt ut av landet med å spise kake. 

Innboksen min er enda mindre interessant. Den ene nettbutikken etter den andre tilbyr gratis hjemlevering, rabatt og det ene med det andre. Ikke har jeg råd, ikke har jeg tid og ikke har jeg lyst. Glem det. Jeg markerer alle uleste e-poster, klar til å trykke slett alt. Men noe får meg til å stoppe. Hva var det? Blikket mitt sveiper over rekken med e-poster, og der, gjemt mellom en fra komplett.no og en fra xxl ser jeg et navn jeg kjenner igjen. Even. 

Har Even sendt epost? Hvorfor? Har han videresendt noe, kanskje? Han gjør det av og til når han sitter på jobb og kommer over noe han mener jeg burde vite om. 

Den er tom, kun et vedlegg, og jeg blir skeptisk. Nå har han klart å få et virus på maskinen sin igjen. Det er så typisk Even. Trykker på vedlegg uten å tenke seg om og vips så må jeg inn og rydde opp. Men dette er ikke virus, i emnefeltet står det “Trygt å åpne dette er ikke et virus kjæresten min”. Og en lydfil. Hæ? En lydfil? 

Jeg dobbelttrykker, må finne ut hva dette er. Den er lang. Nesten en halvtime ser jeg av telleren nederst. Det kommer ikke noe lyd, og jeg sjekker at volumet er på, det er det. Sekundene tikker, og plutselig hører jeg noe. Det er stemmen til Even, den fyller rommet. Det kjennes som om han er her sammen med meg. Men hvorfor sender han meg en lydfil, han kunne jo bare ringt?

Jeg må spole tilbake, alle spørsmålene i hodet mitt har gjort at jeg ikke har fått med meg hva han sier. Det kan jeg ikke ha noe av. 

Stemmen hans fyller rommet på nytt, gjør musklene i kroppen min myke og magen full av sommerfugler. 

“Hei, kjæresten min.” Jeg elsker at han kaller meg det. Kjæresten hans. “Mamma og pappa insisterer på at jeg skal henge med dem i kveld, de sier det er betaling for at jeg får bo hos dem, at jeg ikke får lov til å mure meg inne på rommet hele tiden.”

Han _har_ brukt mye tid på rommet sitt på kveldene, sammen med meg. Det er kanskje rimelig at han er med foreldrene, men jeg er sur og sjalu likevel. Even er min. 

“Som erstatning tenke jeg at jeg kunne lage en video, men filen ble så stor så jeg måtte gjøre dette i stedet.”

Faen heller! Jeg visste ikke hvor mye jeg ville ha video før nå når jeg får vite at jeg ikke får det. Hvorfor kunne han ikke bare lagt det ut på youtube, han har gjort det før! Stemmen i pc-en min har druknet i sinnet mitt, og jeg må spole tilbake igjen. 

“Jeg savner deg så mye. Jeg savner lydene dine. Jeg savner hvordan du kryper tett inntil meg når vi har lagt oss, men før vi sovner. Jeg savner hvordan du lukter, følelsen av huden din under fingrene mine.”

Jeg savner han også, mer enn jeg trodde var mulig. Jeg hadde aldri trodd at jeg skulle være den fyren. Den som ikke klarer en drøy uke alene uten kjæresten sin. Men jeg er det. Jeg er han som spiser det enkleste av det enkleste til middag, fordi jeg ikke gidder å lage mat når det er bare til meg. Jeg er den som ikke klarer å sove med mindre jeg bruker en av t-skjortene hans som putetrekk, sånn at jeg kan kjenne lukten hans i søvne. 

“Jeg savner sex,” fortsetter stemmen hans rolig og ordene hugger til i magen min. “Jeg savner hvor godt du lukter når du er kåt. Jeg savner å se og kjenne deg komme. Smake deg. Så jeg tenkte at vi kunne gjøre det nå. Hva tenker du om det, baby. La meg gjøre det godt for deg.”

Hjernen min skriker “herregud, ja”. Hvorfor har vi ikke tenkt på dette før? 

“Ligger du i sengen vår, baby? Hvis ikke, så gjør det. Jeg venter.”

Stemmen i høyttaleren på PC-en blir borte, og jeg omtrent løper inn på soverommet, som om det får stemmen til å komme tilbake noe fortere, som om han kan høre meg. Men så spurter jeg til stua igjen og henter telefonen min, setter den på opptak. Bare lyd, et sted får grensen gå. 

Stemmen kommer tilbake rett etter at jeg er tilbake på soverommet, pulsen min litt ekstra høy etter å ha satt ny rekord i rundetid rundt leiligheten. 

"Ta av deg klærne. Sett meg på pause mens du gjør det. Ikke glem glid.”

Fingeren min treffer mellomromstasten, setter Even på pause, før han rekker å fortsette. 

Klærne rives av, jeg setter foten fast i ene buksebenet og hopper rundt på ett bein i noen sekunder mens jeg banner høyt. Så snart undertøyet treffer gulvet stuper jeg mot nattbordsskuffen og henter glid. Nøler tre sekunder før jeg napper til meg noe annet også før jeg trykker på play.

“Ligger du i sengen? Pass på at du ligger behagelig. Legg begge putene under hodet, og kanskje rull dynen sammen ved siden av deg, så kan du late som om jeg ligger ved siden av deg, hvisker inn i øret ditt.” 

God ide, hvorfor har jeg ikke tenkt på det før? Kanskje fordi det er enda bedre å bruke begge dynene på en gang, sånn at senga er ekstra varm og deilig når jeg sover? 

“Ligger du behagelig nå?” Den dype stemmen brummer inn i øret mitt. Treffer nervepunkter jeg ikke visste kunne reagere kun på den lyden. Jeg nikker, selv om jeg vet at han ikke er her og kan se det. Men kroppen min lever sitt eget liv, reagerer på Evens kommandoer som om den aldri har gjort noe annet. 

“Lukk øynene, legg deg på ryggen og slapp av. Er du klar, baby?" 

Jeg nikker som en tulling enda en gang, spenningene raser i blodet, kinnene mine er varme allerede.

“Jeg vil at du legger hendene på magen din, helt nederst. Ikke flytt dem, bare la dem hvile der. Pust dypt inn noen ganger. Inn og ut. Sakte. Rolig. Inn. Ut.” 

Pusten min synkroniserer seg med ordene til Even, jeg konsentrerer meg om å puste i samme tempo, og det skal ikke mer til før jeg kjenner at restene av dagens stress forlater kroppen og jeg kunne sovnet hvis det fortsetter sånn. Men jeg tviler på at det er planen hans. 

“Jeg skal få deg til å føle deg så bra, ikke sant baby?” 

Jeg tviler ikke et sekund på det, det er ingen som kjenner meg så godt som Even. Ingen som vet nøyaktig hva som skal sies og gjøres for at jeg skal ha det bra. Kroppen min synker litt dypere i madrassen når spenninger jeg ikke engang visste jeg hadde forsvinner, og jeg lukker øynene slik at stemmen hans er alt jeg kjenner, fyller hele meg. 

“Flytt hendene nedover hoftene. Veldig sakte, bare forsiktig ta på huden. Ikke berør pikken din ennå. Bare la fingrene gli forbi den og ned over lårene. Forestill deg at det er jeg som kjærtegner deg, mine fingre som leker med huden din.” Jeg lar fingrene gli nedover, klarer med et nødskrik å motstå fristelsen til å ta på meg selv. Etter elleve dager uten Even skal det ikke så mye til før den er stiv, skriker etter meg, skriker etter oppmerksomheten min. 

“Se for deg at jeg ligger ved siden av deg, klemmer deg tett inntil meg, og lar hendene mine sakte utforske kroppen din.” 

Stemmen hans dypper litt lavere, så lavt at det er et steg over hvisking, og så dyp at det vibrerer inni meg. 

"Jeg er så nær at du nesten kan føle pusten min over kinnet ditt og nakken nakken, erter huden din, kiler litt."

Jeg sverger, jeg kan føle det. Stemmen rett inn i ørene gjør at jeg kjenner hvordan pusten beveger seg over huden min, får den til å reagere, nuppe seg. Fingrene mine stryker fortsatt opp og ned lårene og magen, sender ilinger av lyst gjennom meg. 

Tærne krøller seg samtidig som pikken min rykker til som for å si i fra at den fortsatt er der. Fristelsen til å røre den er her, men enn så lenge har jeg kontrollen. Eller, Even har kontrollen. Det er han som bestemmer at jeg ikke får røre, og bare det i seg selv er mer pirrende enn jeg kan forestille meg. 

"Bare fortsett å ta på deg selv slik, baby." Og det er som om Even er hos meg, hvisker mot den nakne og blottlagte huden min, rører meg selv om det er mine hender som gjør det. 

Pikken vokser enda hardere, og fyller meg med en spenning og en lyst som får hjertet til å hamre så hardt at jeg er sikker på at det synes utenpå. Pusten er tung, jeg er sikker på at det vil høres på opptaket senere. 

“Er du tent nå, baby? Lengter du etter å få ta på deg selv? Jeg vet hvor utålmodig du kan bli. Men ikke helt enda. Men du er stiv allerede, er du ikke? Hånden min skulle vært på deg nå…”

Visst faen skulle hånden hans ha vært på meg nå. Han vet det like godt som meg, og det hører jeg i stemmen hans. Latteren som ligger og lurer rett under der, blandet med en kåthet jeg er glad det bare er jeg som få høre. Kanskje like greit at dette ikke ligger på youtube.

“Flytt hendene dine oppover, baby. Stryk nedover halsen, før fingrene forsiktig over kragebeinet. Hadde jeg vært hjemme nå ville det vært leppene mine som strøk forsiktig over dem nå. Kysset lett. Sugd litt hardt, akkurat nok til at du får et lite merke der.” 

Akkurat det er jeg ikke helt enig i, vi er forbi det stadiet der det er morsomt at han lager sugemerker på meg sånn at de er synlige, spesielt når jeg skal på jobb i morgen. Men jeg gjør som stemmen befaler. 

“La fingrene leke seg nedover skuldrene, brystet. Sakte. Jeg vet du vil ta på kuken din nå, men ikke enda.”

Han ler. Jeg blir forbannet. Han ler av meg, som om det er gøy at jeg ligger her helt desperat. Det er jo ikke det. 

“Berør brystvortene dine, mykt, akkurat nok til at du kan føle det.” Jeg lar fingrene bevege seg nedover, til tross for at jeg er sur. “Og nå kniper du. Hardt. Nesten som når jeg biter med tennene mine. Du vet at du liker det.”

Jeg kniper, hardere enn jeg ville gjort om det ikke ble sagt som en ordre. Ilingene treffer pikken, får den til å pulsere, og jeg har ikke vært borti den enda. 

“Flytt hendene nedover. Over magen. Lårene. Hold de i ro der. Du får ikke lov å ta på kuken enda.” 

Hendene mine vandrer nedover igjen, og jeg klarer ikke la være å legge høyrehånda løst mot pikken min. Fristelsen er for stor. 

“Isak. Jeg sa, ikke enda.” Jeg slipper taket, kikker meg rundt, begynner å lure på om Even har installert skjult kamera eller noe. Det er stille fra PC-en min, det eneste som høres i rommet er pusten min. Den går inn og ut, inn og ut. Sakte men sikkert slipper spenningen taket igjen. 

“Er du klar? Du kan ta på deg selv nå,” sier stemmen endelig. “Stryk over pikken din med håndflaten. Men ikke hardt. Så lett at du knapt kjenner det. Jeg er sikker på at du kan kjenne at den banker. Isak, jeg sa sakte…”

Frustrasjonsbrølet kommer uten at jeg klarer å kontrollere det. Hvordan vet han at fristelsen ble for stor? Jeg venter på at stemmen skal komme tilbake, det er som om han straffer meg. Jeg stirrer på pc-en, som om det skal få Even til å komme tilbake til meg. Endelig begynner han å snakke igjen. “Ta tak med pekefingeren og tommelen, opp og ned bare en gang. Er du hard nå, kjære? Hard for meg? Det vedder jeg på at du er. Det skal ikke så mye til, skal det?”

Det skal mindre til enn dette, men det sier jeg ikke. Han skal ikke få den gleden. 

“Kåtheten har gjort deg varm. Jeg elsker når du rødmer sånn, bare for meg. Kun jeg som får se det.”

Et stønn forlater leppene mine, den lette friksjonen fra fingrene nok til å lette noe av trykket som har bygget seg opp. Jeg har knapt rørt pikken, og likevel kjennes det som om jeg skal eksplodere. 

“Gjør taket din litt hardere nå, bruk hele hånda. Sakte, med et fast tak. Opp og ned, i takt med ordene mine. Klarer du det? Ta glid på hånda, det blir enda bedre da, baby.” Jeg gjør som han sier, presser sikkert ut litt for mye i hånda, og stønner når hånda mi er tilbake på pikken. Even har rett. Det er enda bedre nå. Han fortsetter med rolige ordrer om opp og ned. Opp og ned. Hånda mi følger etter. Pulsen også. Den dundrer i ørene, blander seg med stønnene mine og lyden av hånda mi. 

“Vri håndleddet mens du stryker deg selv, men ikke noe fortere enn før. Klem fingrene litt, kjenn at pikken din rykker til når du gjør det. Du ønsker å bevege hånda raskere, ikke sant? Men ikke enda.” 

Faen, selvsagt vil jeg ha mer. Men jeg gjør som han sier, vet at opptaket på telefonen ville avslørt meg om jeg ikke gjorde det. Det her er en konkurranse nå, og jeg skal faen meg ikke tape. 

“Stopp. Ta en pause. Bare pust dypt og kjenn hvor kåt du er, kåt for meg.”

Jeg stopper motvillig, men slipper ikke taket med hånda. Ett sted går grensa. Stirrer frustrert i taket, sliter mellom lysten til å stoppe opptaket og bare bli ferdig og lysten til å fullføre som Even vil. Even vinner. 

“Ta på ballene dine litt med den andre hånden mens du stryker deg selv igjen. Hvordan føles det?”

“Det er så godt, baby,” sier jeg ut i tomme luften. Det føles nesten for naturlig å åpne munnen og snakke tilbake til ham i en lav hvisking "Det føles så bra," hvisker jeg. Klemmer øynene sammen mens hånda mi fortsetter å bevege seg opp og ned, vrir litt på håndleddet, sånn at kåtheten strømmer gjennom kroppen min. “Jeg skulle ønske du var her.”

“Du er så hot, Isak.” Igjen har stemmen den perfekte timingen, jeg stønner høyt. “Jeg vil være ved siden av deg, vil føle at du blir varmere og varmere jo nærmere du kommer. Jeg vil se ansiktet ditt, vil se på ansiktsuttrykket ditt når du kommer."

"Even ..." Navnet hans forlater munnen min uten at jeg klarer å stoppe, jeg sier det igjen og igjen. "Even, vær så snill, jeg trenger..." Jeg vet ikke hva jeg trenger. Eller, jo, jeg vet. Jeg trenger han og jeg trenger å komme. Begge deler like desperat.

“Shhhh. Slapp av, kjæresten min. Du skal få lov å ta litt hardere. Hvis du vil kan du la en finger bevege seg fra ballene dine og ned til rumpa. Trykk fingerspissen forsiktig inn.” 

Jeg gjør som han sier. Et lite øyeblikk vurderer jeg å bruke pluggen jeg fant frem i sted, men orker ikke bruke tid på å gjøre den klar. Den kan vente til i morgen. 

“Kjenner du det?” spør stemmen meg og jeg nikker. “Føler du hvor mye du klamrer deg rundt, desperat etter at den skal komme lenger, desperat etter å få noe mer? Snart er der, da skal jeg knulle deg kjære, det lover jeg. Men ikke i kveld.”

Jeg sutrer, skuffet selv om jeg visste at det aldri var et alternativ. Men Even føles så ekte akkurat nå, nærere enn han har vært på mange dager. “Jeg kan nesten ikke vente,” svarer jeg den tomme luften. 

“Fortsett å bevege hånda di. Opp og ned sånn du liker best. Du vet hvordan.”

Jeg strammer grepet. Beveger hånda opp og ned, vrir håndleddet når jeg er helt øverst. Jeg begynner å nærme meg nå, magemusklene mine strammer seg, klare for å møte bølgen som jeg vet er sekunder fra å velte over meg. Stemmen egger meg frem. “Ja, akkurat sånn. Fortsett.” 

Jeg adlyder. Hadde ikke klart å stoppe om jeg hadde prøvd. Pusten min er raskere, så høyt at jeg er sikker på at det vil høres på opptaket.

“Ikke skjul stønnene dine. Jeg skulle kunne ønske jeg kunne høre deg når du kommer. Fortell meg hvordan det føles, hvor mye du vil komme.”

Jeg stønner høyt, driter i om naboene hører meg. Det er noe befriende ved å slippe meg helt fri.

“Er du nærme? Jeg tror du er det. Men ikke enda, du må vente. Hvis du er for nærme så stopper du nå. Jeg vil at du holder deg på kanten, kjæresten min.” 

Hva faen? Jeg var så nærme, og så må jeg stoppe? Men jeg adlyder. Hånda mi holder fortsatt i pikken min, men den beveger seg ikke. Vet at om jeg beveger den nå, kommer jeg til å tippe over kanten for tidlig. Tidligere enn jeg har lov til. Eneste lyden i rommet er pusten min, jeg kikker bort på pc-en for å forsikre meg om at den fortsatt er på, at det er mer igjen av lydfilen. Noe det er. Sekundene på avspilleren tikker seg oppover, mens spenningene i kroppen går ned. Jeg er desperat etter at Even skal begynne å prate igjen. Dras mellom ønsket å bli ferdig og å gjøre som jeg har fått beskjed om. Lander på det siste. 

“Vil du komme for meg?” Endelig er stemmen tilbake. “Kom igjen kjære, du får lov. Du vet hvordan.”

Jeg bytter hånd. Runker med harde tak, fortere enn i sted. Utålmodig, tør ikke ta sjansen på at han skal stoppe meg igjen.

“Ja, akkurat sånn.” Stemmen egger meg videre. “Du kan få lov å komme nå. Kom for meg, la meg høre deg.”

Orgasmen treffer meg som en tsunami, får musklene til å stramme seg. Jeg stønner, igjen og igjen, mens bølgene ruller over meg, igjen og igjen til det til slutt ikke er mer igjen. Kroppen synker ned i sengen. 

Lydfilen går fortsett. Jeg kan høre pusten hans, og det er akkurat det jeg trenger, jeg føler meg roligere enn på lenge.

“Var det godt, kjæresten min?” Det er noe varmt og mykt i stemmen hans nå, helt annerledes enn i sted da han kommanderte meg. “Nå vil jeg at du skal sove, ok? Slipp alt som har stresset deg og samle energi til i morgen. Nå er det ikke lenge til vi sees igjen, kjæresten min. Sov godt.”

Jeg strekker meg etter telefonen, stopper opptaket og sender det til han, ruller over på siden og sovner. Bare fem dager igjen.


End file.
